French Flirtations
by VeraWhite
Summary: Darcy Hadley is one of the lovey ladies visiting from Beauxbatons Academy. She wants nothing to do with her overbearing half-Veela mother and distant father's pureblood ways that get darker by the second. And when she manages to catch the eye of both a troublesome twin and fourth champion, chaos in Hogwarts is certain, especially with her destined involvement with darkness. R&R!


Words/sentences that are _italicized _are being spoken in French.

Words/sentences that begin with a * will be translated at end of chapter.

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Darcy hated her life.

Well, not really, but at moment she would have traded it for anyone else's in an instant.

One of Mrs. Hadley's hands rested softly on her daughter's tense shoulders as she regraded the Headmistress of Beauxbatons coldly.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ she said in a harsh tone.

_"Well you see-" _Madam Maxime began, her usually sleek black bob, frizzy with stress at handling Darcy's mother.

_"No, I don't see!"_ Mrs. Hadley interrupted sharply, making both Darcy and the Madam wince at her tone. "_How is it that, after months, and months of training, you decide to select Gabrielle Delacour as the gymnast in Beauxbatons' entrance to Hogwarts? My daughter is just as beautiful as her! Her bloodline is just as respectable as the Delacour's! And not to mention, she was already chosen long before Gabrielle! Only because Fleur is to enter the tournament..." _She scoffed, _"T__here are other ways for Gabrielle to come to Hogwarts! Just say she is needed for emotional support! But do not, take away my daughter, or I will do so first." _Madam Maxime's eyes widened. _"Salem also has a very good program, do they not, and I do not think that taking away one of Beauxbatons' top students will be too big of an absence, oh wait..." _she smirked confidently.

Madam Maxime's eyes widened as she finally made up her mind, desperate to keep Darcy at her school for at least one year longer. It was no secret Darcy was one of her preferred students. _"Yes, yes of course! I will see what I can do, Darcy will most definitely be our star gymnast!"_

_"I should hope so." _Mrs. Hadley replied, rising gracefully from her chair in the Headmistress' office in Beauxbatons, and with the slightest of motions she gestured for Darcy to follow her out of the room, giving Madam Maxime only a reproachful look without even an 'adieu' to be uttered.

"Come, mon cher, we must go to Elle's to get you fitted for your leotard, you must look your best; remember first impressions are everything." said Mrs. Hadley in her thick French accent while Darcy struggled to keep up with her long, gliding strides as they neared the Floo stations by the entrance to Madam Maxime's office.

"Oui, Mother." whispered Darcy, her head bowed in embarrassment. She hated it whenever Mrs. Hadley came to her school, she would always cause such a scene. She was one of those _involved _parents. Eugh.

And even more so ever since Beauxbatons announced it would be participating in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Girls who were of age were evaluated by teachers and very few were selected to go. Others, though not of age or qualifications set by Beauxbatons staff, were to go as well, though merely for show. Darcy was among those who were for show.

They were, undoubtedly, the prettiest in the school. Ranging in years from first to seventh, and talents just as much, all of them were charismatic and lovely, as it was necessary for them to impose a secret jealousy in the heart of each girl who went to Hogwarts (Durmstrange has only boys) and make them wish they went to Beauxbatons, thinking it could make them better in whichever way it was that they wished. Therefore, Madam Maxime had explained, Beauxbatons would seem much more desirable to more English witches and then secure them more potential students.

It was quite ingenious, but all the more tiring in itself, and Darcy sometimes wished she could be invisible and without a care.

Upon arriving at Elle's, an elegant shop that was frequented by the Hadley women more than Darcy could care to admit, Elle, the tall and equally elegant owner rushed Darcy to a wide selection of leotards, each different in design and effects. And after trying on what seemed to Darcy about a trillion other leotards, she finally selected a soft light blue one, made of a shimmering fabric that complimented her figure nicely and was adorned with fluttering butterflies across the abdomen that varied from lilacs and lavenders to pink and near oranges that went along with their upcoming performance for the other Schools.

Mrs. Hadley had smirked at the sight of her for she had noticed the other mother and daughter pair in the store eyeing her daughter and herself jealously. She quickly announced that they would take it, and Darcy sighed in relief that it would not be a flashier or more revealing piece.

And they soon set off to another shop in the area that carried more dresses for the ball that Darcy would be attending, and after four more hours, in which Darcy had thought herself quite pooped, they finally selected the 'perfect' dress, but not before going to at least five more shops in search of the 'perfect' shoes, the 'perfect' jewelry, and the 'perfect' hair accessory. Darcy didn't even want to think of the cost of it all, before remembering that Father was filthy rich and Mother had been cheat on so many times that she was doubly so through Father's 'guilt gifts'.

It was all a very complicated mess.

They finally both returned to the Manor at an hour much to late to say, Darcy falling into a deep slumber before head even hit the pillow and her nightgown donned her slender form.

* * *

Hey guys! It's Vera.

I would just like to say, thank you so much for reading my new story. This is just and idea that popped into my head and I decided to try it out. I am so so so sorry for going all MIA and abandoning my other story, _Ally Hopewell and the Sorcerer's Stone_, but school had been so hectic lately with projects and essays just springing up on me left and right. And not to mention I am currently suffering from a god-awful cold. I think this change of scenery will help me get through school and my writer's block for AHATSS, this'll just be a fun project to get me through recent life issues. So thanks again and sorry if later updates will be knid of slow.

This chappie is dedicated to my super awesome friend chaansan, go check out her story, Suddenly, right now! Yeah, NOW!

~ Vera XD


End file.
